Ask Vivi
by Modvark
Summary: It's question time for a certain little Black Mage. Can he handle them all? Or will it be too much?
1. Chapter 1

I recently came across the "Ask a KH character" fanfics, and I kind of wanted to do one, but after a bit of searching, all the more popular ones were taken. So I decided to do one of the Twilight Town characters. I couldn't decide between Hayner or Vivi, so after I flipped a coin, I decided on Vivi. So I did a little research on this guy, and he's actually from Final Fantasy IX. So this is, Ask Vivi, where you can ask the Black Mage any questions you want. Just leave a review with your questions, and he'll answer.

Vivi: Do I have to...?

Modvark: ................... Yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ask Vivi (I had to cange some of the replies around to make them seem more... favorable.)

The REAL Chapter 1

* * *

**Dear Vivi,**

**(Fangirlish scream). Vivi! I LOVE YOU! You are one of the cutest FF character! And definitely one of MY favorites! ...Okay, I'm done now. Time for my questions!**

**Q1: How do you feel when you found out that you are more popular among us girls than Zidane Tribal?  
Q2: What were you doing hanging out with Seifer's gang in KH instead with Roxas?  
Q3: Why are you so cute?  
Q4: Do you want to have sex one day? (Grins)  
Q5: If a girl who is older than you (say 6 years older or so) asks you out on a date, would you accept?  
Q6: How DID Modvark convince you to do this fic anyway? Answer honestly and truthfully!  
Q7: Pretend you are in this situation; You are surrounded by a mass of your fangirls but you want to get away. What would you do?  
Q8: What is your most embarrassing moment involving a girl, that makes you blush?**

**From, Loy**

Dear Loy,

(sweatdrops) Thank you? I'm sure you're nice too. I guess I'll answer your questions now.

1: Well... I can't be all that popular. I thought girls knew him better, since he likes talking to them a lot.  
2: Rai said he was the best fighter and could beat anyone in a battle, so I feel safest with Seifer around.  
3: Wow, I never thought I was cute before... Maybe it's my big hat?  
4: What's a sex?  
5: I'm nine actually. As for dates, I'm not sure I know how they work...  
6: Heh heh, well... She promised me I'd get a free magic lesson if I helped her with 'something'. Plus, it's good to get away from Zidane. Lately he's been trying to get me a girl when I don't want one right now.  
7: That's a hard one... Hoping I got the Flame Staff, I'd pobably have to use my Sleep Spell, then make a break for it. They're scary with their screaming and the foamy mouths...  
8: There is one, and I don't wan't to talk about it.... (blushes)

From, Vivi

----------------------------------------

**Dear Vivi,**

**My questions:**

**1:Have Zidane and Dagger announced their engagement yet?  
2:If so, how was it received by the country of Alexandria and the world?  
3:How did they get Zidane to be polite around nobles? Or did they?  
4:You have several children. Did you create them with magic, or use the old fashined way?  
5:How do you feel about Eiko Carol?  
6:Of the team you traveled the world with, who is your best friend?  
7:Of the people who live in Black Mage Village, who is your best friend?  
8:You have far stronger magic then lesser black mages. Are you capable of extending your lifespan?**

**From, Angelalex242**

Dear Angelalex242,

1: Captain Steiner says any day now. I'm thinking next month at the most.  
2: Axelandria is waiting for it, but I'm not sure about everywhere else.  
3: I think he's just trying not to cause trouble. That's good since he made me one of his backups. I still don't like fighting much.  
4: I don't know there was an 'old fashioned way' but yes, I used magic.  
5: I think she's a nice girl, but she likes Zidane, who likes Dagger... It's a mess.  
6: Although he's annoying sometimes, Zidane is like a best friend to me. He even once gave me a free ticket to his play, only to later find out it was stolen...  
7: So far, the only one I really know is Mr. 288. Even though he usually only talks about death...  
8: Not yet. Modvark here said it can be increased by proper diet and excercise, but I'm not sure yet.

From, Vivi

----------------------------------------

**Dear Vivi,**

**what happened?**

**from, sup3rl0z3r**

Dear sup3rl0z3r,

With what?

From, Vivi


End file.
